Sonic Heroes 2: Metallic Force PART I
by Kt Atis
Summary: After Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic somehow survivs the last fight he had aginst sonic. How and what did Metal Sonic do to be brought back to life?


Sonic Heroes 2: Metallic Riot

Our adventure begins Sonic Heroes when Shadow and Omega sees Metal Sonic lying down o the ground and Shadow picks him up and Omega and Shadow looks at each other with suspension.

Six months later…

Sonic: (thinking to self where did we go wrong? We thought for sure that we would win. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were all by my side. Even as I turned Super Sonic I still couldn't defeat it! It dodges my every move. It recovered from my every attack.)

Metal Sonic…. how could you do something like that? Why destroy all of humanity?

Metal Sonic: You see Sonic, now that Shadow and Omega gave me back my power, I can finally put an end to you once and for all.

Sonic: But why? You said that-

Metal Sonic: I know what I said! And besides I have the upper hand now, so you will not speak unless spoken to. Understand… brother?

Sonic: You know you wont, be able to defeat me Metal. I always end up defeating you!

Metal Sonic: Of course I'll beat you. You're forgetting Sonic. You're the one who betrayed Team Metallic. You're the one who trusted me to help like an idiot! You of all people should've known what I was capable of doing. Now look at you! One day you're the world's last hope and the next you're crawling in the dark inside of my prison cell.

Sonic: If that's so then why kill Shadow and Omega? Weren't they with you?

Metal Sonic: Yes they were. But like the old saying goes. Easy come easy go!

Sonic: Wait a minute… are you telling me that-

Metal Sonic: Yes, they revived me and like the devil I am, I tricked them into helping me conquer the world. And I can finally say it worked.

Sonic stands up… well Metal… you know you wont win with out a fight!

Metal Sonic: (shakes head) you see brother… that's where your wrong.

(Transforms into Metal Overlord) now it's just you and me one on one.

Sonic: (Sonics eyes grow with incredible fear.) N-n-no! This can't be! How did you-

Metal Sonic: I absorb the Master Emerald. And now I you wont be able to stop me. No one will. Now watch as I self destruct everything into oblivion. (5, 4, 3, 2,-)

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOO! (Sonics thoughts, I can't even remember where we went wrong we ignored the problem knowing how devastating it could be. I should've done something about it. Now the only thing that rings in my head is the sound of memories past.)

Six months ago

-Chapter One: Emerald Coast-

(Sonic and the others are surfing the waves.)

Sonic: Whoa! This is way past cool Tails! Where did you get a surf board like this from?

Tails: (Drops his head.)

Cream: What's wrong? Cheer up Tails! Were out having fun, cheer up!

Tails: I okay. I just think Sonic is a little to hook up on the past. He hasn't said "way past cool ." since 93'!

Sonic: (Looks at Tails with sarcasm.) Tails…. Okay. Okay Tails?

Tails: Umm… no?

Sonic: Whatever.

Tails: (watch buzzes.) Hm… I wonder who could that be.

President: Tails! Where's Sonic!

Tails: Mr. President sir. Good evening!

President: Where's sonic! This is an emergency!

Tails: Hold on. (looks into the distance and sees sonic surfing waves over hundreds of feet tall.)

Cream: Do you ever wonder how he surf that big of a wave Amy?

Amy: Aw… Sonic. That's my guy! (Amy looks even closer and notice that sonic is riding a tsunami.)

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Yea, Amy?

Amy: Get off of the water. Your in a tsunami!

Sonic: No, no thanks, Amy im not hungry.

(Amy and Cream dose the classic anime fall over.)

Tails: Um… he's busy right now. Can I take a mess-

President: well you tell him this! Dr. Eggman is has broken out of Team Chaotic's prison.

Tails: What! Are you sure?

President: Of course im sure! Im the president ya know!

Tails: (With embarrassed face.) Oh, sorry. Hehe.

Amy: Cream, throw me a life saver quick!

Cream: I don't think right now's the bet time for a snack Amy. You just ate and besides, your getting a little round across the waist there, don't you you think?

Amy: I don't want a snack, I need a- wait a minute did you just say I was fat?

Cream: Well… I was just saying.

Sonic: Hey, Amy! Watch me as I ride the wave with one arm.

Amy: Sonic, stop it! Your gonna get yourself hurt! Quick acting stupid!

Sonic: sighs Amy, I do not have a shirt on, so how am I going to get it wet?

Amy: Oh nevermind. He's probably not even _acting stupid?_

Tails: (hangs up phone.) Guys we got a problem.


End file.
